powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Reinforcements from the Future
Reinforcements from the Future is comprised of the twenty-fourth and twenty-fifth episodes of Power Rangers Wild Force. The episode is the tenth Team Up of the Power Rangers franchise between the Wild Force and Time Force Rangers. Like To the Tenth Power, The Power of Pink and Time For Lightspeed before it, the episode uses a completely original premise as there was no Team Up for Gaoranger and Timeranger to utilize as a basis. Synopsis Wes and Eric track down three Mut-Orgs from the future to Turtle Cove, where they team up with Wild Force to battle them. The Rangers are greatly overpowered, and only with the intervention of Jen are they able to escape. The other Time Force Rangers arrive from the future, bringing Ransik and Nadira with them. They track down the Mut-Orgs, and Ransik manages to destroy their mutant halves. This allows the 12 Rangers to destroy the trio. A side-effect of Ransik's actions is that he is now completely human and the Rangers and their friends celebrate on the Animarium. Plot Part 1 Taylor is driving in a new car, and she gets pulled over for speeding. The officer who pulled her over is revealed to be Eric, and Wes is in the vehicle with him. At night, in an empty urban area, three monsters appear and start causing damage to an empty car. Jindrax and Toxica are apparently looking for them; Toxica's horn glows brighter as they approach. They try to conscript the monsters, but the monsters don't speak English. They throw Jindrax and Toxica away from them and walk away calmly. Presumably the next day, the Silver Guardians are called to deal with an emergency. The three monsters are attacking a city. The Silver Guardians arrive, and Wes and Eric order them to surrender. The monsters attack them with energy beams. Wes and Eric morph, but the monsters are still too much for them. To their surprise, the Wild Force Rangers arrive. When the monsters see the Wild Force Rangers, one of them takes out a strange device and looks at it, and then they leave, teleporting away. The two groups of Rangers are surprised to see each other. Eric takes a hostile tone with the Wild Force group. Taylor recognizes Eric as the one who gave her a ticket and gets in his face. The Time Force Rangers think the monsters are Mutants, while the Wild Force Rangers think they're Orgs. Wes shakes Cole's hand and rallies the Silver Guardians to leave. The Wild Force Rangers tell Shayla about their encounter. Meanwhile, Wes and Eric contact Trip in the future. Trip says that Time Force was tracking three mutants in 3001, and that Jen was assigned to arrest them. At night, the monsters are talking among themselves in their own language. Someone in a cloak uses a device to translate a little of what they're saying: "...we will rule future!" They notice the person and try to attack, but the person gets away. Wes and Eric track down Taylor to ask for Wild Force's help in stopping the monsters. Taylor agrees to help and takes them to the Animarium, Eric and Taylor still making jabs at each other. Wes gets a call back from Trip, who says that the monsters are half mutant, half Org (Mut-Orgs). In the future, Katie and Lucas find Nadira and ask for her help. Together with Trip, they go to the prison where Ransik is being held. In the present, the Mut-Orgs attack again, and the Wild Force Rangers with Wes and Eric fight them in a quarry. The Mut-Orgs resist their attacks and pummel them. Wes is damaged enough to force a demorph, but when a Mut-Org is about to finish him, it is stopped by some blaster shots from high up. It turns out to be Jen in a cloak, armed with a special gun that can hit the Mut-Orgs. She helps the Rangers get away. The Mut-Orgs use their special device to make their way to Master Org's lair. They bow down to him and say in English, "We serve true master." Part 2 The Rangers return to the Animarium, discouraged. Circuit contacts them and says that reinforcements are on the way in the time ship. The rest of the Rangers meet the time ship on the beach. Trip, Katie and Lucas run out of the ship to enthusiastic greetings, but then Nadira and Ransik exit the ship. Trip explains that they're here to help. Ransik admits to his past crimes and asks Jen's permission to help. Cole can sense that Ransik is telling the truth, so Jen agrees to hear him out. Back on the Animarium, Ransik tells everyone that he is responsible for the existence of the Mut-Orgs. While he was wandering in the wilderness, he came across three statues that spoke to him, claiming to be Orgs and promising him power in exchange for helping them to escape. Both Ransik and the Orgs wanted revenge on humans, so Ransik helped them by freeing them from the statues. They're spirits traveled through Ransik's body, becoming part mutant. The Mut-Orgs granted Ransik the ability to pull swords from his body. Ransik says that he can help destroy the Mut-Orgs if the Rangers will trust him. Jen agrees and removes his handcuffs. Jen and Wes share a tender moment. Eric and Taylor have a civil conversation about the Quantum Defender and gain some mutual respect. The Mut-Orgs and Master Org go to a power plant with the intention of increasing pollution. Ransik concludes that they are trying to rewrite history. The Rangers go to the plant and split up by color. Trip and Circuit work on shutting down the reactor while the rest of the Rangers fight Putrids. Wes, Cole, Ransik, and Nadira have gone off by themselves to find the Mut-Orgs, who attack them in another part of the plant. The Mut-Orgs combine their powers to charge up one blast. Wes, Cole, and Nadira start to run away, but Ransik stands firm, determined to fix his mistake. He grabs the Mut-Orgs weapons and takes the full blast. The Mut-Orgs run away; when the others check on Ransik, he says that he destroyed their mutant halves, so that they will be easier to destroy now. Nadira stays with her father while the Red Rangers pursue the Mut-Orgs. Trip shuts down the reactor and contacts Taylor, who uses the Quantum Defender to shoot something. All of the Rangers gather to face the Mut-Orgs. After some fighting, they destroy the Mut-Orgs with the combined fire power of the Red Rangers' Battlizers and the others' blasters. The Rangers return to Nadira and Ransik, only to find that Ransik has been completely healed of his mutation as a side effect of taking the Mut-Orgs' blast. All the Rangers, Nadira, Ransik, Shayla and Circuit gather for a picnic and make merry. Cast *Ricardo Medina, Jr. as Cole Evans (Red Wild Force Ranger) *Alyson Kiperman as Taylor Earhardt (Yellow Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Jeanmarie as Max Cooper (Blue Wild Force Ranger) *Jessica Rey as Alyssa Enrilé (White Wild Force Ranger) *Jack Guzman as Danny Delgado (Black Wild Force Ranger) *Phillip Andrew as Merrick Baliton (Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger) *Ann Marie Crouch as Princess Shayla *Sin Wong as Toxica (credit only (part 2)) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Jindrax (voice) *Ilia Volok as Master Org *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Time Force Ranger) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *David Lodge as Takach & Kired *Kim Strauss as Rofang Errors *In Part I, Wes and Eric's morph sequences were on opposite sides of where the two had been standing. Notes *This is the 2nd and final crossover to feature 3 female Colors: Yellow, Pink and White. Yellow and Pink female Rangers are on most core teams. This series (Wild Force) features both Yellow and White female Rangers. Pink and White female Rangers are both featured in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. *Originally, the episode was to use the Three Org Brothers, Zeus Org, Poseidon Org and Hades Org from Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars. However, all three costumes were lost in a fire, resulting in the need to create original monsters out of pre-existing suit parts. *During their conversation in the SUV, Cole says that he never knew that other Power Rangers existed, but Wes assured him that "There's other Rangers out there, all right," recalling his and his fellow Rangers' teamup with the Lightspeed Rangers back in "Time For Lightspeed" during the previous season. *The Mut-Orgs are reused monster suits and parts from past seasons: **Rofang is made up of the head and right arm of Body Switcher (from "Invasion of the Body Switcher"), the body of Darkliptor (from "T.J.'s Identity Crisis"), Striking's shoulder armor (from "Cyborg Rangers") and Prince Gasket's boots while the sword that Rofang uses previously belonged to Ecliptor's cyborg-form. **Takach is made up on of the head and boots of Strikning, the body of the Gatekeeper (from "Sorcerer of the Sands"), the left arm of the unused Ohranger monster Bara Police, the right arm of the unused GoGoV monster Jeeruda while his weapons were previously used by Tire Org (from "Ancient Awakening"). **Kired is made up of the body and head from Deviot's Keonta spell-form, the boots of Radster (from "Race to the Rescue"), the right hand of a Beetleborgs Metallix monster known as Repgillian and the wings of an unused GoGoV monster named Zarien. *The Mut-Orgs were named after noted Power Ranger fans Jason Takach (Takach), Derik Smith (Kired) and Joe Rovang (Rofang). *This is the first team up episode that the main villains make their first appearance in the team up. *The team up of Eric and Merrick shares their first names with the Barbaric Brothers. *Part 2 references Captain Logan, who made his final appearance in the Time Force episode "Time Force Traitor". *In Part 2, Ransik addresses Jen as Time Ranger, as a possibly intentional nod to Timeranger. *Ransik is now fully human after nearly sacrificing himself to destroy the Mut-Orgs mutant halves. *This marks the only time that Taylor uses the Quantum Defender when she is unmorphed. *This marks the final appearance of the Transwarp Megazord. *In a reverse of The End of Time, Jen unhandcuffs Ransik and allows him free to help them. In The End of Time, Jen was the one who handcuffed and arrested him. *While the Time Force Rangers wear their future uniforms through most of the episode and Wes and Eric their Silver Guardians uniforms, at the end on the Animarium, the Time Force Rangers all revert back to their 2001 clothing with Wes joining them in wearing his old clothes from when he lived with them. Eric, who was usually seen in his Silver Guardian uniform, simply dresses more casually. After losing his mutant nature, Ransik dresses casually for the first time while Nadira only dons her armor for the battle. *While Wes and Eric are now co-commanders of the Silver Guardians, only Wes wears the red command beret. Eric wears a regular Silver Guardian cap which is unusual as he always wore his command beret after being promoted. *Nadira's attraction to Lucas, first seen in "Nadira's Dream Date" is further explored briefly in this episode with the two going off together at the end to Max and Ransik's frustration and both's joy. *Its revealed that despite her crimes, Lucas managed to get it set up so that Nadira was not in serious trouble when she returned to the future. Indeed, she's shown a free woman taking care of children, presumably stemming from the like she developed for children in "The End of Time". *Wes and Jen's love for each other still exists and is as strong as ever. The two are very happy to see each other again, both having hoped to do so. When spending the night on the Animarium, the two hold each other as they sleep. However, if Jen returns to the future, stays with Wes or if they ever see each other again after this episode is unknown but they were both seen in "Legendary Battle". *In Part 1, when Rofang was about to finish off Wes, he tells him in backwards, "You should have stayed in your own time, Ranger", which is a reference to Alex, the original Red Time Force Ranger. Alex himself is not seen or mentioned by name however, and it is possible that he left Time Force after Jen had broken off her engagement with him. *Merrick doesn't appear in Part 1. *This marks the final unmorphed appearances of Lucas, Trip, and Katie, as well as the final unmorphed appearance of Jen in the TV show. Wes and Eric appear in "Forever Red" and Wes appears in "Legendary Battle". The other Time Force Rangers appear morphed in "Legendary Battle", while Jen appears in the 2017 Twitch series Power Rangers Hyper Force. *This also marks the final appearances of Ransik, Nadira, and Circuit. See Also (traveling to the past footage in Part 2) Category:Wild Force episodes Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Episode Category:Wild Force Category:Multi-Part Episode